


One Confirmed

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode continuation, F/M, McHart, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt struggles to find Diane after the shooting at the courthouse





	One Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of "Dramatics, Your Honor."   
How I thought the episode would have continued, since we were deprived of this scene. I hope I did it justice.

Kurt had been in his lab when it happened. No cell phone coverage, no internet, and certainly no radio interference. So, unless someone had rung the light-activated bell, he wasn’t going to hear about anything until he came up for air.

The fact was, Kurt had been so ensconced in the current case he was working, that of a teenager accused of shooting her father, that he didn’t even think to break for lunch.

So, when he looked up at his clock and saw that it was already approaching a quarter to two, he decided it was time for a bio break and probably a small bite to eat.

Kurt hung up his protective glasses and earmuffs, tidied up his workspace, locked the door to his lab then made his way back into the house.

He’d already planned on chicken for dinner that night so he pulled it out of the fridge and preheated the oven then grabbed a box of crackers before making a sandwich. Kurt turned on the television, set down his box of Cheez-Its and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. 

That’s when he heard it “… shooting at the Cook County Courthouse today, one confirmed fatality.”

His heart sank. “Isn’t that where Diane said she’d be today? I would have heard from her or someone if…” But he wouldn’t let himself finish the thought.

He zipped up then sprinted back into his living room, only to see someone being carted off under a plain white sheet. He couldn’t even begin to piece together what this could possibly mean. 

“Where the hell is my phone?” He admonished himself. Kurt scrambled in the living room, throwing newspapers and couch cushions before making his way back into the kitchen, finding it plugged in where he’d left it that morning.

Six Missed calls. All from Lockhart Gardner.

He dialed his voicemail, finding he had two new messages. “Mr. McVeigh, this is Allison from Lockhart Gardner. Please give us a call as soon as possible…” But the call ended there. He’d heard scuffling in the background and prayed that the next message would be more telling.

“Hello Mr. McVeigh? This is Allison again, sorry about that. We need to, sorry,” she paused, Kurt hearing muffling on the other end. “Sorry, please call us back. Thanks.”

He hung up then quickly dialed her office back, only to be met with a busy signal. “Come on!” He hung up and tried again. 

Same result.

Kurt dialed Diane’s cell phone but got no answer, her phone eventually going to voicemail.

“Diane? It’s me. Are you okay? What happened today? Where are you? Call me back.”

He hung up and waited, going back to the television to see if he could learn any more. 

“23 year old Jeffrey Grant stole a guard’s service revolver, shooting two lawyers, killing one. No word yet on the identities of the two lawyers. Witnesses say…”

The blood left Kurt’s face as his hands began to shake. He just knew that if something had happened to her, he would have heard something. Right? Somehow, some way, he’d know. 

He tried her cell phone again. “You’ve reached Diane Lockhart with Lockhart and Gardner. I’m unavailable…”

Kurt urged the beep to get here faster so he could leave another message. “Diane. It’s me. Please call me. I need… I need to know you’re okay.” He paused for a moment. “Call me. Please.”

He hung up and tried the office again; he had to find out something.

Still, he was met with a busy signal.

He had to do something. He grabbed his keys and as he headed towards the door, he heard his oven beep. 

“Oh thank god.” Kurt turned around and sprinted back into the kitchen to turn off the oven. The last thing he needed right now was his house burning to the ground after the love of his life… Again, he wouldn’t let himself finish the thought.

“No. She’s okay. She has to be.”

He got to his truck and started driving. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he sure as hell wasn’t getting anywhere at home.

“The hospital.”

Kurt looked around and made a U-turn, pointing his vehicle towards Chicago General Hospital, the one closest to the courthouse.

It took 25 minutes for Kurt to get to the hospital’s parking lot. It should have taken longer but it took too long already as far as he was concerned.

Kurt locked his vehicle as he ran into the emergency room, making his way to the closest nurse near a computer. She was on the phone but that didn’t matter.

“Diane Lockhart? I need to know if Diane Lockhart is here.”

The lady held up a single finger as she finished up her call.

“I’m sorry sir, you’ll need to wait in line,” she stated simply as she hung up the phone.

“No, there was a shooting. My… my wife. Is she here?”

“What did you say her name was?”

“Lockhart. Diane?”

The older lady typed the name into her computer. “I’m not seeing anything. Is she under a different name?”

“The shooting. At the courthouse? Did they come here?”

“Oh. Yeah. They’re here. Who did you say you’re looking for?”

Kurt tried to steady himself, taking a deep breath before speaking slowly. “Lockhart. L o c k h…”

“Sorry Sir. Nothing”

“Can you tell me who was brought here from the courthouse?”

“I’m sorry sir, I can’t release that information unless you’re a family member.”

“Fuck,” he bit back. 

The lady looked at him, a bit startled yet still feeling for him. This wasn’t the first time she’d heard the word but it still surprised her.

“Sorry. I can’t find my wife.”

“I understand. I’m sorry, sir.”

“Thanks. I… uh. I don’t know what to do.” He ran his hand through his thick silver hair, desperately searching for his next move. “You said they came here, right?”

She nodded. “You’re welcome to go back to the waiting area. She might come in if she’s not already here.”

Finally, Kurt felt a sense of relief. “She could be here already,” he reminded himself. 

“Thank you. Which way do I go?”

She pointed behind her. “Take a right and follow the hallway. You’ll see it on the left.”

“Thank you, again. Oh, and uh sorry, again.”

Kurt tried to steady himself as he went back to the waiting room. After the short walk, he looked around, trying to find a familiar face, especially that of his wife.

Nothing. 

He pulled out his cell phone and looked to see if he’d had any missed calls, from anyone. 

Still, nothing.

Kurt tried Diane again, getting her voicemail once more. Tried the office again; still got a busy signal.

He sat in a chair in a corner where he could see both the entrance to the waiting area and the hallways to the rooms. His knee bounced furiously in an attempt to alleviate some of this anxiety. His fingers tented as he put his head on them, his eyes darting across the room so that he didn’t miss anything.

A short woman in black heeled boots, with dark hair and features entered the room from the back, crying.

“Kalinda?” He mumbled to himself.

Kurt stood and walked over to her, placing his hand on her elbow. “Excuse me, Kalinda?”

“Kurt,” she sighed. “Hi.”

“Hi. How are you? What’s going on? I haven’t been able to talk to anyone.” He looked around the room before continuing. “Who was shot? Is Diane okay?”

“Will Gardner,” she choked up. “He’s gone.”

“I’m so sorry.” He tried to be respectful of her loss, pausing as long as he could, “what about Diane? Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. She’s with him; she should be coming up shortly.”

His chest fell in relief. “She’s okay,” he repeated.

“I’ll be right back,” Kalinda stated.

She left the nurse’s station near the waiting area, presumably to notify Diane of her guest.

A few minutes passed before she walked in. Diane had clearly been crying but had gained enough of her composure to be presentable in public. Until she saw Kurt.

“Diane.”

Kurt walked over to her, embraced her with everything he had, holding her to him tightly. He placed a hand on the back of her head as he peppered her face with kisses. “Oh my god.”

She began to sob as her knees started to go weak.

“Kalinda told me. I’m so sorry.”

She nodded.

He walked her back to a bank of chairs and sat with her, holding her tightly as relief coursed through his veins.

“My god. I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Diane nodded again, still not able to speak.

“I called the office and your cell and… I didn’t know what else to do so I came down here.” He pulled back to look at her before embracing her again. “I asked about you at the front and they didn’t have a record but… still. God. I’m…” Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Diane,” he whispered quietly, mostly for his reassurance.

She sniffed, hard, as she tried to sit back. Kurt looked around the room for a tissue, only to be offered one by someone who appeared to be a soccer mom waiting for news on her kid.

“Thanks,” he replied, gesturing with the proffered tissue.

Kurt handed it to her, as his hand pulled her close to him. 

They interlaced fingers as Diane took the tissue from him. “Thanks,” she replied through tears.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,“ Kurt repeated. “Well,” he looked at her, concern still all over his face, “physically. Is there anything I can do?”

She shook her head no.

“Can I take you home?”

Diane looked up at him and blotted the tears on her face. “Not yet. I need to go back to the office.”

“What? Are you kidding?”

“No. It’s important. There are a few things I still need to tend to.”

Kurt was floored. “But…” He stopped himself, knowing he wouldn’t win this argument and honestly, he wasn’t even sure he’d know what he’d say. 

Shaking his head, he conceded. “Okay. Will you at least call me when you get home? I’d rather you not be alone tonight but…”

“I’ll call you when I’m ready to leave.” She interrupted. “And I’d like to be with you tonight, too,” she finished, somewhat timidly.

Kurt hugged her again after placing a kiss on her crown. “You mean the world to me Mrs. McVeigh.”

She sat back to look at him. “I think that’s the first time you’ve called me that.”

“Couldn’t help it.”

Diane managed a half smile before leaning in for a kiss. “I love you.” She squeezed his hand. “So much.”

He nodded.

They stood, still holding hands.

“Kurt?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for being here. I…” she started to choke up again.

Kurt placed his hand on her cheek to wipe away the tear that trailed down her cheek, to still maintain a bit of a physical connection with her.

“I don’t know where else I’d be.”


End file.
